Passenger vehicles often include electric batteries for operating a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, vehicles commonly include a 12V lead-acid automotive battery configured to supply electric energy to vehicle starter systems (e.g., a starter motor), lighting systems, and/or ignition systems. In electric, fuel cell (“FC”), and/or hybrid vehicles, a high voltage (“HV”) battery system may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle (e.g., electric drive motors and the like).
In instances involving a fault in the battery system, a fault mitigation system may be configured to interrupt the flow of electrical current through the fault. Some fault mitigation systems, however, may fail to actuate unless the fault exceeds a threshold. Further, such system may not respond to conditions that could be ameliorated by actuation of a fault mitigation system.